Bite Me
by Killer Teddy 101
Summary: One shot Sequel to Alexander's Little Sister. Warning: Sort of dark? Character death. Abuse. JaggerxOC


**Babble Corner: So in case your confused: This is the one-shot sequel to **_**Alexander's Little Sister**_** so if you haven't read it, you should or you will have no clue what's going on. **

**Note: Oh my Gosh I am so sorry for how long this has taken to get out.**

**Things have been really stressful lately and… that killed my muses.**

**Sorry that the bad shit in my life not only delayed the posting of this story but also the story itself. It was supposed to have a happy ending. But when I'm stressed I take my dark mood out on my story.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own **_**Vampire Kisses**_**. If I did Alexander would have bitten Raven already. And I got the idea for the affects vampire bites have from **_**Vampire Academy **_**which I also do not own. I also do not own **_**Blink 182**_

_**Bite Me**_

Alice rolled over with a groan. Then hissed. She had fallen asleep in _his_ coffin again. Not only that, but she had rolled onto one of her worse gashes.

Claude always tore her skin when he drank from her.

She never minded at the time it happened, she was too high from the poison his bite had, but the day after the cuts were raw.

She sighed. It was shameful how the bites made her. They only affected her because she used to be human. If she was a born vampire they would do nothing.

She was just lucky he hadn't raped her yet.

Alice turned her back on him.

A few moments later she felt his warm, stinky breath on her back.

"Hey beautiful." Alice shuddered and he grabbed her hair, yanking her head back.

"You know your really pissing me off!" He shouted, pulling harder, "Come on! Your going to be useful!"

He kicked the coffin open still pulling Alice by her hair. He released her and shoved on some jeans and a t-shirt. He shoved some clothes at Alice.

A tank-top that showed her mid-riff, leather miniskirt and knee-high boots.

He had picked them out himself.

She dressed quickly and barely had zipped her boots before being yanked by her arm and out the door of their dingy apartment.

Claude continued dragging Alice down the stairs. They were only down one flight when he grew annoyed at her stumbling in her heels. He shoved her down and she fell two flights. If Alice had still been human the fall would have killed her. Now it only made her whimper. Claude snatched her up and continued dragging her down the street.

She was still struggling slightly, so Claude smirked and slipped his teeth into the veins in her wrist. He took sick pleasure in the look that appeared on her face as she slipped under the fog. Claude spun her to face them and Alice immediately began to kiss his cheeks and his chest, sticking her tongue in his ear. Claude laughed and pulled back.

"Do you want more?"

Alice moaned in response, getting on her tippy toes and arching her neck which was covered in more bites and gashes then the rest of her body.

"No. You know what you have to do first."

Alice pouted as she was led to a empty alleyway. She didn't complain though as she was made to get on her knees. She unbuckled his belt and undid his jeans pulling out his half-hard on. She knew the next day she would hate herself for this but now the fog in her mind was pushing her to do _anything _it took for one more bite. She stroked his member until it was completely hard and then licked the slit slowly taking the head in her mouth. Claude growled impatiently and wrapped his fingers in her hair before yanking roughly causing Alice to almost choke. Tears pricked her eyes but she continued to deep throat him and swallowed his semen when he released.

After a few minutes she looked up at him hopefully. Claude rolled his eyes and lifted her off the ground. Alice smiled joyfully as Claude pulled up her shirt and roughly bit the skin below her navel.

Claude redid his pants and continued to drag Alice along. They stopped in front of a dingy building and Claude led the way inside. The room they arrived in was thick with cigarette smoke and was crowded with couches and recliners and reading chairs. There were a few girls sitting in these chairs looking like they were waiting, While in other spots vampire males were drinking from vampire females and having sex with human girls. Alice looked confused.

"Oh good! Another worker!" An older looking vampire approached them.

"I'll take it you're her master?" He said to Claude. Any other time Alice would have shot back but the fog was thick in her mind.

Claude nodded.

"Yes. I want her to give blood. _Nothing Else._"

"Yes, alright. Find a seat my dear."

"I'll come get you later Alice."

Jagger hated to do this. To find the vampire council. But he knew it was the only way to find out not only where Alice was, but to find out what the cure was.

Jagger's feet were tapping impatiently at the airport. He could have traveled by turning into a bat, but he knew he wouldn't make it over the Atlantic Ocean. He had to get to Transylvania _now _but with all the security getting through was pain.

He was anxious the whole flight and fortunately there was a car waiting to take him to The Estate.

The vampire council must have been expecting him.

He rolled down the window in the car and lit a cigarette while watching the country side roll by. He knew Alice would disapprove. Her addictions were limited to caffeine and video games.

Jagger hummed I Miss You by Blink 182.

Not only did it fit how he felt, but that was the song playing on the jukebox at a diner he took her to after they had been going out for a week.

The car pulled up at The Estate a few moments later. The Estate was beautiful, all stone walls and iron gates, and turrets. It looked something like an medieval castle.

The car pulled through the gates. There was a human waiting for Jagger by the front door.

There were two kind of humans at the Estate. Workers and donators. Workers were generally late teens and young adults eagerly awaiting their 25th birthday when the contract they were under would end and they would be changed as a reward for their service. Donors were usually whores. Male and Female addicted to the touch and bite of vampires, not caring to become one themselves. The vampires that stayed here were kind to both, and the council made sure the humans were fed well and given Lavish living quarters. Especially the donors who were usually weak from blood-loss.

The girl that greeted Jagger was obviously a worker, around 17. She was dressed much more modestly than a donor would be, and she had a warm smile and clear eyes instead of a dazed, stupid expression.

"I'm sorry, the council is busy at the moment." She said.

Jagger growled, letting a scowl slip on his face. The girl rolled his eyes knowing she wasn't in danger with the angry vampire.

The council never let any threat through the gates, and especially not near a worker.

"I'll get you as soon as it's done, all right?"

"You better." Jagger gritted out, stalking towards the back. There was a hedge maze that he knew from coming here as a kid only had a few twists and dead ends in it before opening to a courtyard.

He strolled through it and when reaching the court yard laid on a stone bench.

_If…no…_when _I get Alice back, I'm taking her here._

The courtyard was large with stone benches spread out. Patches of night blooming flowers were spread out and there was a deep fountain in the middle, a little off center.

He knew from experience how fun that fountain could be to swim in on a hot summers night, but now it was winter and to cold to do such a thing.

He didn't know how long he laid on that bench staring but it felt like hours before the worker came to get him.

He followed her out of the hedge maze and walked a little behind her to the patio door.

"What's your name?" He asked suddenly surprising her and himself. She stopped and stared at him for a moment before smiling.

"Mary."

"Alice."

Alice looked up at the sound of her name. It was the boss vampire. She blinked at him and then smiled sexily. Next to the boss was the person who would be her next customer. She had been working here a little less than 24 hours but she was already slipping into the blood whore state of mind. A little part of her, the real Alice was kicking and screaming demanding that she stop, that she should be disgusted that a guy who was 10 years her senior was licking her neck and groaning. The blood whore Alice however, didn't give a _fuck _how old he was, just that he was going to send her deeper in this happy fog.

He was taking a little to long for her tastes. She preferred to get straight to the bite.

Alice moaned loudly, hoping that it would encourage the guy to _just bite her already._ It didn't work the way she expected. Instead of biting her he began kissing her feverishly.

She tried pushing him away, no longer caring about being bit, but the boss glared at her so she let her arms fall limp at her sides.

She said nothing when he ripped off her shirt.

Stayed quiet when he lifted up her skirt.

"I'm sorry Jagger, you can't save her."

"You little whore!" Skin torn with leather.

"You should have only gave blood! That's what you were there for!" More skin ripping. Hair grabbed. Head banged over and over again on the cheap countertop.

"What do you mean I can't save her? I have to!"

Thrown on the floor. Kicked in the ribs. Three times. Loud crack on second kick. Coughing up blood.

"Or did you forget what giving blood was?" Chunks of skin being ripped out and then nothing. Peace. The fog is back. But why is Claude still drinking? The fog is deeper. He's still drinking. The fog is suffocating. It hurts. Alice can't breathe. He's still drinking. He drinks and drinks, and the fog slowly lifts until there is…..nothing.

"I'm sorry, She's already dead."


End file.
